hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 52
21 August 2009 - Animax dub |color = #C2D8EF |op = |ed = }} Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 52, title name as "Radical Dreamers" aired on March 30th 2008, the English Animax dub aired on aired on August 21st 2009''' Synopsis The final episode takes place after the events of Season 2, It begins with a little girl, Nagi, standing in front of a boy, whom he wants her to go on a date with him. On April 30th, 2008, it is the beginning of "Golden Week". At Hakuou Academy, while she is correcting her students' exams, Yukiji will make sure she will increase her salary, even though she looked bored and drinks another can of beer. Then, at the Saginomiya residence garden, Isumi is drinking a cup of tea while Sakuya is enjoying her sunny day. Isumi said to Sakuya that Nagi and the others went to the Aegean Sea, and she didn't want to interfere the two of them, namely Nagi and Hayate. Later, at Video Tachibana, the loan sharks asked Wataru if he had the exact collection of the DVDs, and Wataru does, so he bravely showed the collections to them. And for that, the loan sharks have gone away. Meanwhile at the Sanzenin mansion, Klaus and Tama are alone inside, as Klaus explained about today's episode, and that they will not get any screen time for a while. Hayate, Nagi, and Maria go to Mykonos Island in the Aegean Sea as golden week trip. Since it is his first time on that island, Hayate ask Nagi to come outside, but she denied him instantly. Elsewhere, Ayumu and Hinagiku are on a tour at Cappadocia, Turkey. Ayumu wants Hinagiku to see a rock shaped like a camel's hump, and Hinagiku did see that, but what she saw is the real camel's hump, so the camel spat on Hinagiku's face. Hinagiku told Ayumu that she still doesn't like high places, even though she managed to get on a plane. Hinagiku rather want to see a view on a ground floor, and then the camel spat on her face again. Back at the island, Hayate ask Nagi once again to come outside, but again, she denied him, because she'd rather stay inside for the rest of golden week. And just for that, Hayate felt sad and starts sulking. Nagi know that is her fault, so she gives in and change her mind to go out with him. Later that day, Maria wants Hayate to keep watching over Nagi, and they hope that Nagi will have to go to school properly. Later that evening, inside the room at Turkey Hotel, Izumi, Miki, and Risa are playing a board game, and Ayumu and Hinagiku came back from the tour. The girls decide that they will go to Greece on the next day, and then to Mykonos Island, since the trio told Hinagiku and Ayumu that Hayate is on that island. The next day, Ayumu and Hinagiku went to Athens at Parthenon, Greece. Ayumu wants Hinagiku to see the big city, but Hinagiku's stubborness made her see just the Panthenon. And as for the trio, they were still asleep in the hotel and couldn't make it, so they slept until a boat that leads to Mykonos Island arrives. Since it is her first time on a trip, Ayumu said to Hinagiku that they have become closer friends, and Hinagiku remembered that night when they were at the ferris wheel. So Hinagiku finally decides to see the view with Ayumu, by holding her hand. Meanwhile, when Hayate, Nagi, and Maria walk on that island, Nagi remembered that day when she met a certain boy who never kept her promise. But then, the wind blows up Nagi's hat, so Hayate jump to catch it, but after he caught Nagi's hat, he suddenly vanished mysteriously. After Hayate step on the floor, he see a little girl, which turns out that she is the younger version of Nagi. Then, there was an unidentified helicopter approaching to that island. Moving back to Hayate and young Nagi, she felt insulted when he said to her that she have shrunk, so she punched him in a face. Nagi then took the hat away from him, believing that the hat belongs to her. Hayate finally realized that the little girl is Nagi herself, and also that he traveled back in time, approximately 8 years in the past. Nagi thinks Hayate is a kidnapper, but he is not, yet she still doesn't trust him, because she never liked to go outside. So Hayate ask Nagi to go on a date with him, but she tells him that she is being targeted by the Sicilian Mafia, who are trying to kidnap her. As the Mafia helicopter arrives, Hayate took Nagi away from them in order to escape. The Mafia commander tells his boss that he lost his target, so the boss ordered his servants to send out the next one. As they hide from the Mafia, Hayate wants Nagi to go stargazing at the beach with him, and he made a promise to her that he will protect her, past, present, or future. Afterward, Hayate made a plan to defeat the Mafia, and that plan was to tell Nagi to call the police, but it backfires when more Mafia are going after them by trying to shoot them. Then, the Mafia fired the missiles at them, though Hayate managed to survive and save Nagi. Hayate then fought back against the two Mafia people on motorcycles. As they hide again, Nagi finally trust Hayate, because she was impressed the way he is protecting her. But when the Mafia commander appeared, Hayate borrowed Nagi's hat to throw it at him as a distraction. And by that, Hayate climed up the helicopter and fought the commander face to face. In the end, Hayate defeated the commander and jumped off the helicopter, and then the helicopter exploded. However, the rest of the Mafia surrounds Hayate; fortunately, he scared them off. And so, Hayate ultimately won against the Mafia. Later that day, while watching the sunset at the beach with Nagi, Hayate now realized that the reason he was sent back 8 years was to save Nagi. The wind blows up Nagi's hat once again and Hayate, with her hat, goes to another time travel back to the present. This cause Nagi to remember him in the past as a liar, as she wrote the word "liar". Back in the present, Nagi was worried about Hayate when he disappeared, so to make things up, he gave her hat back to her. Meanwhile, at the Sanzenin mansion, Klaus and Tama are still stuck watching the house, but they are still stargazing up in the sky. Then, at Hakuou Academy, Yukiji is drunk once again as she fell asleep. Then, at the Saginomiya residence, Isumi wonders if Hayate is lookin at the stars at the Island as both her and Sakuya watches the stars above. Also, inside Video Tachibana, Wataru and Saki are looking at the stars through the projector, and he will show her the real stars at the Island one day. At the boat that leads to Mykonos Island, Ayumu and Hinagiku wondered if Nagi, Hayate, and everyone else are stargazing as well. Finally, when Maria is searching for Nagi and Hayate, she saw the two of them stargazing together. Nagi admits that seeing the stars outside made her feel comfortable, and she thanked Hayate for protecting her, even in the past. So Hayate and Nagi gaze at the starry night sky together. Adapted From Volume 4 * Extra Chapter: Radical Dreamers Volume 8 * Extra Chapter: Small Two of Pieces Differences in the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance *1. Nagi Sanzenin *2. Hayate Ayasaki *3. Yukiji Katsura *4. Isumi Saginomiya *5. Sakuya Aizawa *6. Chiharu Harukaze *7. Makita & Kunieda *8. Wataru Tachibana *9. Saki Kijima *10. Seishirou Klaus *11. Tama *12. Maria *13. Ayumu Nishizawa *14. Hinagiku Katsura *15. Fumi Hibino (Appear Only) *16. Sharna Alamgir (Appear Only) *17. Aika Kasumi (Appear Only) *18. Mr. Aizawa (Appear Only) *19. Izumi Segawa *20. Miki Hanabishi *21. Risa Asakaze Trivia * This is the only anime episode of Hayate no Gotoku! that adapted the extra chapters from the manga. * While in her room, Nagi watches the DeLorean time machine from Back to the Future travel through time on her television. * Fumi Hibino, Sharna Alamgir, Aika Kasumi and Mr. Aizawa each have cameo appearances in this episode without their voices. Quotes Gallery Radical Dreamers Anime 1.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 2.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 3.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 4.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 5.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 6.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 7.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 8.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 9.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 10.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 11.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 12.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 13.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 14.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 15.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 16.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 17.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 18.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 19.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 20.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 21.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 22.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 23.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 24.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 25.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 26.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 27.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 28.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 29.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 30.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 31.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 32.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 33.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 34.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 35.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 36.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 37.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 38.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 39.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 40.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 41.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 42.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 43.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 44.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 45.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 46.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 47.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 48.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 49.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 50.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 51.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 52.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 53.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 54.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 55.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 56.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 57.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 58.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 59.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 60.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 61.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 62.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 63.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 64.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 65.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 66.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 67.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 68.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 69.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 70.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 71.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 72.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 73.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 74.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 75.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 76.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 77.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 78.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 79.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 80.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 81.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 82.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 83.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 84.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 85.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 86.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 87.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 88.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 89.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 90.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 91.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 92.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 93.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 94.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 95.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 96.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 97.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 98.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 99.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 100.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 101.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 102.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 103.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 104.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 105.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 106.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 107.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 108.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 109.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 110.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 111.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 112.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 113.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 114.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 115.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 116.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 117.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 118.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 119.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 120.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 121.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 122.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 123.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 124.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 125.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 126.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 127.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 128.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 129.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 130.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 131.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 132.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 133.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 134.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 135.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 136.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 137.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 138.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 139.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 140.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 141.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 142.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 143.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 144.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 145.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 146.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 147.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 148.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 149.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 150.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 151.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 152.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 153.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 154.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 155.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 156.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 157.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 158.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 159.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 160.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 161.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 162.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 163.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 164.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 165.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 166.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 167.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 168.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 169.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 170.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 171.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 172.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 173.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 174.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 175.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 176.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 177.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 178.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 179.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 180.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 181.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 182.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 183.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 184.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 185.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 186.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 187.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 188.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 189.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 190.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 191.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 192.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 193.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 194.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 195.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 196.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 197.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 198.jpg Radical Dreamers Anime 199.jpg Navigation